


A Mom To Girls

by only_freakin_donuts



Series: Princess Diaries [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, hashtag twin problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_freakin_donuts/pseuds/only_freakin_donuts
Summary: The girls are learning what being a twin is all about, even when one wants to be beginning of the movie Rapunzel, and the other wants to be end of the movie Rapunzel.





	A Mom To Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Just another brief look into the life of raising vastly different twin girls (and Archer, I did not forget about him this time!). This one was supposed to be about AJ, given that the last two have been more Amy centric. It still mostly is. 
> 
> (And the next one shot? I already started it, it's Archer's. He's getting his moment, finally. Maybe one day AJ can actually get hers too lol)

Lucy loved being a mom to girls.

She adored her son, of course, she loved him, but she really loved being a girl mom. She loved the big things, like helping them navigate this weird and crazy world the lived in, teaching them their history and their worth, making sure they knew the importance of sisterhood, and not to ever take each other for granted, even at five years old. But she didn’t sweat the small stuff either. Dancing in the living room, playing with dolls, PJs and braids.

Amy, she had her routine. She woke up at the same time every morning, she came to find her mom. Lucy helped her brush her teeth, wash her face, and then she’d brush and braid her hair. Amy used to fight that– she hated having her hair brushed for a very long time, until they discovered unscented detangler, and then it was no big deal. And braids drastically dropped the amount of tangles down to almost none. Then the two of them went and made breakfast together and waited for AJ to roll outta bed, sleeping late like the rockstar she is. Then, Lucy repeated the whole routine again with this one. _And_ Archer, minus the braids. She loved it. 

AJ was usually a chatterbox during their morning routine. She talked about what she dreamt about, what she wanted for breakfast, what they were planning to learn that day. Today, she was a little quieter than usual, playing with her toes while Lucy tackled her tangles. “You’ve got some crazy knots this morning, girl. Did you have crazy dreams last night?”   
“I don’t remember,” AJ answers.   
“Well, you look like you’re thinking about something, what’s up, babe?”   
“Mom, I don’t want my braids anymore,” she announces.

Lucy sets the brush down, finally able to run her fingers in her daughter’s hair without any snagging. “Should we do pigtails instead?” she asks. “Or do you want one ponytail, or a big dopey bun like mine?”   
“No, I don’t want my hair this long anymore,” she sighs. “I don’t want it at all.”   
“Oh,” Lucy nods. She hadn’t expected that. “Okay. How long do you want it to be?”   
AJ puts her hands up under her chin, demonstrating to her mom. “Like this.”   
“Are you sure? That’s pretty short, babe. You won’t be able to have braids for a while, or ponytails, or buns. What if we try… here?” Lucy puts a finger a little below her daughter’s shoulder, a compromise length– still several inches shorter, but still almost long.   
AJ shakes her head, moving her mom’s finger back up to where she’d indicated before. “Here.”  
“You’re really, really sure?” Lucy asks.  
“I’m really, really sure!” AJ exclaims.   
“Okay, if you’re really _really_ sure, we’ll go to the mall and I’ll take you to get it cut. In a few days though, cause I still want you to think about it more. But if you really want it, we’ll do it.” She plants a kiss on her daughter’s head, and AJ smiles.   
“I still want braids today.”  
Lucy laughs. “Alright, still braids for today.”

After, she skipped down the stairs and back to the table, reunited with her twin. “Amy, guess what?” she says. “I’m gonna cut my braids off and be like Rapunzel at the end of the movie!”   
“Why?!” Amy asks right away. As much as she didn’t like the tugging and the tangles, she did love her hair. While AJ wanted to be end of movie Rapunzel, Amy wanted to be beginning of movie Rapunzel. Her hair was her security blanket, she played with it and stroked it and it helped her self-soothe. Lucy had to wonder if she’d do that forever.   
“Cause I wanna have short hair!”   
Suddenly, Amy gets up from the table and storms off. Lucy catches that glimpse of tears in her eyes, but she doesn’t understand why. “Hold on, AJ, stay here, I’m gonna go see what’s wrong.” 

She jogs up the stairs to find her sitting on the top step, not having made it to her room before the tears spilt all over her cheeks, her shirt, her braids. She had the tail of one tucked between her pudgy fingers, as Lucy expected. She doesn’t say anything at first, she just sits down beside her and engages her in a sideways, subtle hug.   
“Mommy,” Amy whimpers after a moment. “I don’t w-wanna cut my hair. What did AJ decide w-we have to do that for?” 

Lucy’s heart gets it now; she understands why her daughter’s so upset, the puzzle pieces connected. “Oh bug,” she exclaims, taking her free hand in hers. “Just because AJ’s cutting her hair does _not_ mean you have to cut yours.”  
“But we’re twins, we do things together!” Amy reasons.   
“Usually, you do do things together yeah,” Lucy nods. “But you don’t _have_ to. You do things together because you _want_ to. And when you don’t want to, you don’t have to.”  
“But people won’t know we’re twins, if her hair’s short and mine’s not!”   
Lucy can’t help but chuckle. “People will know you’re twins, my baby, trust me. Nothing you two ever do to your hair could ever hide that.” She taps her daughter’s hot red nose, hoping she can make her smile.   
“If you want, you can come to the mall with us, you can get your hair cut too. You don’t have to get it cut as short as AJ’s, you can just get a teensy bit cut off the ends, if you want to.” She takes the braid that isn’t being crushed inside a small fist and clinches just the tips between her fingers, just the parts that were turning a little blonder, that felt a little drier. “Just that much, if you want. I think that’s a good idea.”   
Amy shakes her head adamantly, her bottom lip protruding again. “Okay, okay, you don’t have to,” Lucy reassures her. That wasn’t a battle worth fighting today, when there have been enough tears shed over hair.

They stay there for a moment, not talking, just sitting. Lucy wouldn’t admit it, but she was kind of sad too. Of course she told Amy that her and her sister would still look like twins, and they would, but they would be different. For the first time in their lives. Her girls would be their own people, making their own choices, separate from each other, and separate from her. Like the grown ups they’d be one day. Damnit, there was something in her eye.

There are footsteps coming up the stairs no less than a few moments later. Lucy looks up to find her husband there, she wasn’t expecting him. Amy jumps up to give him a hug. “Came home for my lunch break,” he grins. “Perks of being friends with the boss. Nani says hi, Ames.”   
“Hi Nani,” Amy replies in response. Her breathing’s almost back to normal, almost no evidence that she’d been crying.   
“You go back downstairs, bug,” Lucy suggests. “Daddy and I are just gonna sit here for a minute, we’ll be down soon.” 

Wyatt sits down in Amy’s spot once she leaves, taking a quick look at his wife’s eyes for a second. “Archer told me Amy has been crying, not you. What happened?”   
Lucy smiles and shakes her head, always quick to dismiss her sappy mom moments. “Ah, nothing, nothing happened.”  
“Well it was enough to make two of my favourite girls upset, so it must be something,” Wyatt wagers,   
Lucy’s reply comes simple and solemn, seemingly out of nowhere. “They’re growing up.”   
Wyatt nods slowly. “I think they had a growth spurt...”   
“I do too, but that’s not-” Lucy shakes her head. “It’s nothing, it’s not a big deal. AJ wants to cut her hair short, like Rapunzel did.”   
“Isn’t the whole point of Rapunzel that she has crazy long hair?” Wyatt asks at first, before his dad knowledge kicks in. “ _Right_ , the end of the movie.”   
Lucy nods, and then smiles. “And Amy thought that because they’re twins they have to do everything together, so she burst into tears because she doesn’t want a haircut. And I shouldn’t be smiling about it now, it really upset her, but it was kind of adorable.”  
Wyatt’s smiling too. “Amy really is gonna be Rapunzel if it’s up to her,” he agrees, laughing just a little. “And AJ, where did we get a kid with that big of a personality in such a tiny body?”  
“I have no idea,” Lucy agrees, laughing with him. “I guess I thought we had a little bit longer of them being our Baby A and Baby B,” Lucy says. “I was _hoping_ we’d have more time.”   
“Like you said, they’re growing up. I guess this is the first time they’re really making separate choices, first time of _many_. Before you know it they’ll be adults, making a bunch of separate choices. Different colleges, careers, _boyfriends_...”  
Lucy shoots him a look that could kill. “You stop that.”   
Wyatt laughs, even though Lucy isn’t laughing with him as she wipes at her eyes. He plants a kiss on her forehead. “I love you, mama bear.” 

Of course, their few silent, blissful moments don’t last long, interrupted by a small voice proclaiming “that’s _my_ cup, don’t drink out of _my_ cup, AJ, it’s _mine_!” They have to laugh. 

And five days later– five days of consistent, petulant prodding from AJ, not mention refusal to brush her hair cause “It’s just gonna get all cut off anyways!”- Lucy took her out for a Girls Day Out. They got ice cream, and their nails done, and AJ got her haircut. And Lucy didn’t even tear up a little when she thought about how big her baby was getting– if you ask her, anyways. (AJ looked so darn adorable with her little bob, and Lucy had to say it certainly did _not_ make her look more grown up, which she loved. And AJ loved it, so, it was a win win.) 

Yup, she loved being a mom to girls.


End file.
